


无念救赎

by bestluoboo



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Monsters
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestluoboo/pseuds/bestluoboo





	无念救赎

## 第三章、超控者

退无可退的天马靠着墙壁，直视着约翰的双眼，略带迟疑的反问道：“爱？”

天马贤三知道对这对兄妹而言，他们彼此的存在都太过于特殊。妮娜最后能够原谅约翰所做的事情，若非爱，不可能会如此。

约翰口中的亲人是指妮娜式另外一只怪物，亦或是他是他的亲妹妹。天马贤三无法笃定。

约翰的皮肤很是苍白，这样的人手大半也很冰冷。天马再第一次见到约翰的时候就这样觉得。

直到约翰的手抚摸着他的脸颊的时候，果然真的很凉，温凉的手不安分抚摸着他。

“为什么是我？”天马贤三微微抬起头，直视着约翰。

为什么是他，因为他救活这个恶魔吗？所以他有义务杀了他。直到约翰再一次消失之前，天马都对这个想法深信不疑。

然而，现在，随着约翰消失之后的一系列事情，天马不再这么想。

他，不再想当一个英雄。

拯救世界的英雄。

他，累了。

的确冰冷手指轻捏着他下巴，深宝蓝的眼里渐渐带上了绮丽的色泽，像是地狱深处的火焰，美的如同圣光。

“因为我大概也爱你。”

约翰说完这句话，继续凝视着天马贤三。

当约翰再度靠近的时候，天马贤三隐隐约约猜测到了约翰要对他做什么。

可天马觉得自己是被蛊惑了。不然他也不会被约翰深吻到缺氧之后才开始思考反抗。

柔软的唇相接处的时候，天马贤三的想法只是他的唇如此柔软，像是柔软的布丁，一下子覆盖上来，接下是湿濡长驱直入的柔软的舌。

“唔……”当自己舌尖被吸允的时候，天马不可避免从喉咙深处一声呻吟，被压抑起来的声音听起来有些奇特。

天马贤三在医院上班的时候，曾在闲时听闻过有来医院接舌头的病人，据说是接吻的时候被咬掉的。

已经从惊愣状态反应过来的天马几乎是下意识的就闭合下颌，狠狠咬了下去。

约翰被咬掉舌头了吗？

没有。约翰几乎就是那一瞬，抽离了舌头，两人之间拉出一条浅浅的银色丝线。

反倒是天马，差一点咬到自己。

天马贤三瞪大双，整个人看起来像个炸毛的猫，又如同一只无措的怒兽一般望着约翰。

他想骂粗口。

“天马贤三，我爱你。”约翰再一次重复着先前的话语，末了笑了一下，笑得十分好看，像是春夏世界盛开到底的雏菊花，带着些白色的纯真，藏在绿色根茎下的阴影被叶脉遮挡。

“你…到底在说是什么？”天马贤三只觉得大脑开始短路，思维也开始变得混乱：“刚才你……”为什么吻我？

脸上传来的炽热感让天马说不下去了。

两人其实站的很近，近的约翰可以将天马所有的表情变化尽收在眼底。

他的不安，他的疑惑，他的无措，他的可爱？

“呵呵呵……哈哈哈”先是小声的低笑，接着是克制不住的大笑。“天马医生，你真的很可爱。”隐隐约约可以听见带着轻颤的尾音足以表明约翰的愉悦。

这般颤栗的快感还是约翰第一次感受，从指尖到尾骨都感受到的愉悦，甚至连性欲都被激起。

原来爱不单单只想要杀死对方那么简单，约翰伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖传来润润的触感，而非往日的干涩。

恼羞成怒的人会做出什么样的事情？这个有点难以预料。

不过可以确定的一点时，原本脑子就一团浆糊的天马完全被约翰的笑声所嘲讽到了，他几乎时本能性的做出了攻击性行为。

就算小时候被人抢走玩具，最喜欢的零食被别人吃掉，喜欢的女孩子被人追到手，天马的愤怒也是被抑制的。

唯独这次，唯独对约翰，这愤怒如同山洪，决堤而下。

温柔的医生，朝他的患者挥舞了拳头。

带着愤怒的拳头，结结实实打在约翰的脸颊上，带着甜腻的血腥味在口腔蔓延开来时，往后倒去的约翰一把抓住天马还来不及收回去的手臂，顺势一带，再次将天马揽入怀中。

他根本没有准备躲开这一拳头。

倒在地面上的时候天马倒是没有感受到任何痛的感觉，就不知道被他压在身体之下的约翰是什么感受了，但从医生的专业角度来看，约翰现在应该没有什么事情。

倒在地上的他用着他温柔干净甚至带着一丝纤弱感的声线正对天马说着几乎是下流的话。

“天马贤三，我想上你。”

就是这般直接，丝毫不掩盖，丝毫不扭捏，坦然的之中带着一丝绝望的意味。

自己追杀了几年的人突然来到自己面前说向上自己，天马贤三握紧的拳头都不知道该以怎样的意味再次打下去。

约翰偏过头，望着不远处的手枪，继而微微一笑道：“这样吧，天马医生。给你个选择。”

深宝蓝色的眼睛是如此迷人。

“杀了我。或者，被我上。”

约翰伸出手去抚摸天马的脸颊，那手竟然让天马感觉到了温度，“亦或是，不要杀我呢？天马贤三。”

然后再度吻上天马的嘴唇，并不霸道的吻，舌尖只是微微试探性的深入，接着再度试着深入一些让天马给出一丝回应。

口腔内的铁锈味道盖过了唾液交融时产生的快感。

这是一个糟糕的吻。

天马彻底呆愣了。控制着躯体的反射似乎被站在自己面前的无尽的黑暗所吞噬。

有黑色的触手从约翰体内深处，一点点将他拖入约翰所处的黑暗冰冷世界。

约翰退出舌尖，然后开始啃噬天马的脖颈，双手抚摸着身下之人的躯体，隔着睡衣抚摸着他的躯体。

“约翰！”等约翰的手隔着布料滑到天马贤三乳尖的时候，天马终于反抗了。“你放开我！”

约翰早已经欺身将天马压住，嘴角带着一丝如同孩子一般终于得到自己喜欢的礼物的笑，眼里却依旧是一片黑暗：“一旦开始顺从，再反抗就会失败的。天马医生。”

天马贤三奋力抵抗着，两人像是要交配的野兽，适当的撕咬和暴力手段出现在其中。

“我当然不介意强暴你。如果医生你愿意配合我，可以把对你伤害降到最低。”

这场反抗以天马贤三的失败而拉开了新的序幕。

天马贤三的脸上带着伤，他的睡衣被约翰当做绳索，将他的灵活无比的手捆绑着。

“天马医生，若是我们结合，是不会诞生新的怪物。”约翰望着天马，难得讲了个黑色笑话。

被捆绑着的天马贤三还是挣扎。

约翰开始无视天马的反抗，低下头，再度亲吻着天马的胸膛，他的吻如此细碎温柔，只是他的舌头太过于不留情，每一次吸吮都让天马贤三的腰微微拱起，当乳尖挺立着的时候，甚至轻轻啃咬起漂亮的乳尖。

吸吮揉捏着，从轻柔的力度到感受到乳尖变得挺立之后越发加重的速度和刺激，让天马贤三的身体出现了本能的反应。

与此同时，约翰的腿卡在天马贤三的胯间，隔着柔软的布料，摩擦着他的性器。

柔软的性器渐渐有了变化。

很棒的反应。

他原以为天马一点生理反应都没有，起码自己这番行为不算白费。

终于被放过的乳尖已经彻底挺立着，天马贤三闭紧双眼，耻辱感越发严重，与此同时产生的还有被亲吻吸吮带来的快感。

慢腾腾的快感蔓延在身体之中。

约翰忽然换了个地方，突然抬起头，直接亲吻着的耳垂，约翰平稳的呼吸直接打破了天马贤三最后的忍耐。

豁然炸开的快感让他不可控发出一声呻吟，接着换来得是更加缠绵的吻，无论是约翰食指的抚摸亦或是舌尖的舔舐，都让天马贤三整个人混沌起来。

他的敏感点远比约翰想得还要敏感。

天马贤三惨白的脸上腾起一片绯红之色。

当约翰放过天马贤三耳部的时候，天马贤三胸口剧烈起伏着，下身早已经彻底勃起。

“天马医生的耳朵十分敏感。”约翰轻飘飘夸赞着。

天马贤三闭着眼，假装没有听见这句话。

细碎的吻落在他的小腹部，敏感点在腹部和腰部的天马贤三不可控的微弱声音，被捕获到反应的他被施加了更加强烈的吻和逗弄。

早已经彻底勃起着的性器铃口寂寞留着透明的液体。

顺着小腹一路摸下去的手，在男性最敏感出停了下来，接着便是带着玩弄意味的揉弄。

天马贤三本能夹紧双腿，他知道自己此刻的威胁已经没有任何作用，但是他还是不放弃，恶狠狠道：“再不放开我，我就杀了你！约翰！”

“嗯嗯。杀了我吧。医生，最好快一点。”约翰望向着天马的眼神暖暖的带着期望，话语更是丝毫不带玩笑。

他本来就是想让天马杀了他的。

至于用什么手法逼迫天马上了他，他根本不在乎。

他还是第一次性致如此高昂。

杀了他！杀了他！

天马几乎是绝望的看向不远处的手枪。

约翰真要逼迫他到如此地步吗？

他要告诉妮娜，因为约翰想要强暴他，所以他开枪杀了约翰？

“嘶……”睡裤被扯掉的时候，突然暴露在空气之中的分身所产生的刺激感让天马忍不住发出一丝抽气的呻吟。

当约翰的手触碰到自己性器的时候，天马贤三的喉咙里面发出呜咽的声音，尖锐中带着悲鸣，像是被逼到绝境的兽。

过度的羞辱感让天马贤三显然的脸彻底染上散不开的红，他的唇被自己啃咬成了殷红饱满姿态。

羞辱并非被触碰，还有带着节奏感的撸动和挑逗，无论是顶端的敏感点还是柱身，甚至睾丸都被抚摸挑逗着。

快感违背着意志一点一点随着套弄的速度而快速堆积在天马贤三的体内。

 被套弄到已经完全勃起的分身顶端分泌出的粘液落了约翰一手，快到临界点被快感冲击着的天马却死死咬着嘴唇不让自己发出呻吟，紧邹起来的眉头下是一双已经快失去聚焦的双瞳。

最懂操控人心的约翰不可能看不出天马是在催眠自己，让自己放空，然后这一段记忆变会变另外一个天马所记住，然后另外一个天马会永远的放逐。

约翰停了下来。

在这种时刻还在逼迫着天马贤三做出选择的约翰的确是恶魔。

“天马贤三，为什么不杀了我？我可是恶魔。我永远不会变善的。看清楚点吧。想想那些被我杀死的人。就如同你说的，他们本应该幸福生活着，而非让周围的人都痛苦的缅怀的他们的离世。”

天马贤三依旧闭着眼睛。

“我会杀更多的人的。”约翰修长漂亮的手轻轻转动着性器，在铃口处转着圈，看着天马的性器因为快要到临界点而轻轻颤抖着。

天马贤三第一次感受到了不受控制的射精。

快感终于是到了天马贤三无法承受的临界点，他的腰轻轻摆动着，接着迎接了这次屈辱至极的稿酬。

约翰的手随着射精的频率再次撸动着，让天马贤三的精液彻底地射出来。

“你有义务救他们！”

恶魔在低语。

“哈哈……”天马喘着粗气，薄汗从他额间留下，流过线条分明的下颚最后消失在他漂亮的脖颈之下。

“天马！”约翰很满足的看看着因为射精带来的快感发出不可抑止喘息的天马，空气中的带着麝香味。

他们之间的事情还没有结束。

约翰赤裸裸地目光直视着下身的入口，没有润滑剂的约翰干脆用天马贤三刚才射出来的精液做润滑。

“看着我，看着我。”约翰挑起天马下巴，不让他闭着眼。

天马贤三睁开眼，直直望着约翰。

天马贤三张了张嘴，最后却什么都没有说出口。

只有沉默。

双腿被摆成M字形，被一次抽出深入都会让身下的人发出不可控的闷声，期初约翰的分身其实被绞的实实的，几乎不可能在狭小的甬道内再前进一分。

但是没关系，早就被撕裂般的剧痛抽光了全身力气的天马贤三，括约肌所能产生的力量也极其有限，等约翰全部进去的时候，痛的连呼吸都快停顿的天马只觉得有什么东西顶到了自己的腹部。

很奇怪的感觉，他从来没有想过自己会这样接纳约翰。

过于奇怪的感觉，甚至缓解了部分被插入的痛感。

天马贤三原以为约翰会用背入式，那种最屈辱如同犬交一般的姿势，而非这样面对面的姿势但是当看到约翰注视在自己身上目光的时候，碎落的，可以看见无尽的旷野。

他只要目光稍微向下，就可以看到约翰是如何摆动着腰部将那充血发硬的分身插入自己身体内部的，自己又是如何因为约翰的动作发出抽气或者吃痛的呻吟声。

 约翰见过太多的风景，全是绝望的，毁灭的，不带一点温度。无尽的旷野，黑铅色的乌云铺天盖地，连呼吸着的空气都令人绝望。

他就这么一直走着，看着，等着。

保持理智并不容易，天马贤三此刻的身体和心理都能支撑他的身体以清醒的状态承受这折磨，到最后，他直接而干脆地昏厥过去。

约翰宝蓝色的双瞳正看着已经昏厥过去的天马，湿濡的刘海黏在他早就惨白的不像话的脸上。咬破的嘴唇凝着血污，紧皱着的眉头似乎还在控诉着他先前的恶行。

偏偏，他觉得满足。

满足的一塌涂地，甚至连死的期望都消失了。

为什么要在所有的终点才出现？

在着温水轻拦着天马的腰，清洗到下面的时候，即便是在昏厥中的天马也发出痛苦的呻吟，腿部的肌肉也在痉挛。

或许自己可以使用更温和的方式，约翰这样想道，但下一秒又觉得自己说无用的话，什么叫做温和的方式呢？

他和天马贤三本应该如此。

他抱着天马贤三到床上，再替他盖上被子，在床柜上放置了消炎药和杀菌药剂，当然还有止痛药剂。

接着他拉好窗帘，如同如同当时在大学消失一般，这个空间俨然没有他存在过得迹象。

除了那个人的身体。

天马醒来的时候，只觉得喉咙里生长着铁丝，迟钝而缓慢的疼痛在头脑内炸开，当血液流过血管的时候，铁丝便摇摆着尖锐的刺，舞动着令人不禁哽咽的舞蹈。

痛…痛……

身体的感受器正疯狂传递着信息，神经内改变着的电子正负，最后作用在这具憔悴的身体上的便是无尽的疼痛。

作为一个顶尖的脑外科医生，天马对自己身体现在的情况不难做出初步诊断。

伸出手摸了摸额头，就是这般小的动作，却耗费了他大半力气。他发烧了。不出意料的。

常言道，医者不自医。实在难以启齿的天马在家靠着消炎药水和葡萄糖滴液硬是撑到高烧退去。

足足用了半个月才恢复的身体也让那日约翰残留下来的痕迹消失无疑。起码，表面上是如此的。


End file.
